


.I'm so done with your drama.

by lemon_pie (lemon_piece)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song: Drama Club (Melanie Martinez), Songfic, alternative universe — model business, and I'm really sorry for my english cuz it's not my native lol, baekhyun is a modeliar, kyungsoo is his assistant, some awkwardness, some serious moments, some sexy and hot moments, some tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_pie
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't even look at him, leans his head back in the chair and moans softly in boredom. From the side there is a dull rustle, to which he reacts with in half-ear, continuing to look further into the ruby-colored ceiling of the office. He shudders only when there is a dull click of a door lock and a quiet metallic echo of keys beating against each other.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 11





	.I'm so done with your drama.

**Author's Note:**

> _read with song by **Melanie Martinez** — **drama club**_
> 
> okay. this is my first time when i post some of my fanfics on english so I'm really sorry if you will find any mistakes because I'm not sure if I'm right with choosing time of action or words even if i can speak english well (or is it just me who thinks so 🤔) 
> 
> oush nevermind... just enjoy ~
> 
> oh! and thanks for reading ~ („ಡωಡ„)

Baekhyun looks at the new model with dislike. Neither her neat, memorized posture, nor her light, seemingly naturally taut smile does not like him. Even this benevolent look annoys him so much that he gets angry, barely loses his temper, averting his gaze to the side, and waves his hand to the assistant, saying that she has had enough for today. And she smiles, thinks that everything went well, runs up to him for joy and blurts out something that Baekhyun does not even try to remember, smiles dryly, says on the machine that it was pleasant to work and turns away. But to Kyungsoo, his assistant, Baekhyun quietly tells not to call her here anymore.

«What's it this time,» Kyungsoo smiles at the girl, watching her and turns to face to Baekhyun. «What was wrong with this one? She's pretty enough. It is hard to find alike people, you know it».

«I didn't like her,» Byun shrugs indifferently, looking at the screen with the resulting photos. He points to a dozen similar facial expressions in the photos, exhaling with displeasure. «There is nothing special in her, another model that face told me: "i''m ready to sell myself because I'm _bored_ ".»

«Because of your comments, we won't be able to find anyone else. If anyone hears you...»

«The models themselves will kill each other earlier,» Baekhyun looks up, «than I'll kill them. There's nothing new. Let everyone go early, until i figure out which photos to send to Chanyeol's printing office».

Kyungsoo snorts, letting the remaining workers go home, and looks at the back of Baekhyun closing the door behind him. rubs his wrist wearily, waiting for the last employee to leave the room, turns off the light and goes to Byun's office. Baekhyun, closing his eyes, rests his chin on his folded hands, does not pay attention to him. Even when the chair opposite with a quiet creak, bend under Kyungsoo's weight.

«Just remind me, how many years have you been on the top of this industry?»

«Six years, Kyungsoo,» Baekhyun breathes, opening one eye. «You are about two years. I know what I'm doing. I know what all this can cost me. I know everything, so shut up and don't ask any questions like that».

«I think you don't».

Baekhyun snorts, crumpling a piece of paper with a model's profile. He entered the fashion industry almost a decade ago; he opened his own Agency about four years ago. For all the time he managed to see enough of the variety of masks of people, get bored and learned to choose people. He has experienced everything from ridicule to death threats from his own models. But now, in his twenty-five years, as the director and founder of «Privé», he desperately wants someone to shut up his own assistant.

He doesn't remember how Kyungsoo ended up on his right hand. He remembers when he got close to him to such an extent that he would give him advice on management. And she certainly doesn't understand why she lets Kyungsoo talk to him like that, without formalities.

«You and your dramas have already _fucked_ me _up_ , Baekhyun».

«Than remind me, why are you still here?» Byun raises an eyebrow, extending his palm towards the door, loosening his tie a little. «Nobody will keep you here by force, Kyungsoo. In my model world you're free to do whatever you want».

«Are you confident in your words, Baekhyun?»

« _Absolutely_ ».

Baekhyun doesn't even look at him, leans his head back in the chair and moans softly in boredom. From the side there is a dull rustle, to which he reacts with in half-ear, continuing to look further into the ruby-colored ceiling of the office. He shudders only when there is a dull click of a door lock and a quiet metallic echo of keys beating against each other.

«And if I wanted to _discuss_ something with you...» Kyungsoo says a little hoarsely, still standing with his back to him. «To say something…»

«Discuss something serious that even closed the door? Let's go. Surprise me, _Kyungsoo-yah_ …»

«Do you give permission?» Kyungsoo snorts, taking his hand off the handle.

«Do you want to do something with me?» Bakhyun says in a bored voice, tilting his head to one side. «Be careful with such things».

«You don't even know, what i want».

«Just a warning, Kyungsoo».

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow when Kyungsoo gives him a darkened look. Breathes every other time because damn Kyungsoo is leaning on the table with his palms and looking at him too intently, so goosebumps run from head to toe. Byung unconsciously licks his lips, looking down at Do's opened neck. Now he should expect a lot, because Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is drawn to him as the person he would like to have in every way, but doesn't understand why he still hasn't left.

«I'm not up to your dramas, Baekhyun...»

«Is it annoying?»

« _Very annoying..._ »

Kyungsoo exhales, reaches across the table, burying his fingers in the hair on the back of Baekhyun's head, pulls him to himself and kisses him. He ignores the eyes widening in surprise, pushing Baekhyun into the back of the chair.

It's getting stuffy.

Kyungsoo climbs over the table, led by the cold hands descended on his waist; he feels the tabletop resting on his lower back, and whispers softly in Baekhyun's ear:

«I would never sign up to your drama...»

«What if it's just me?» Baekhyun looks out from under lowered eyelashes without removing his palms. «Would you sign?»

«At you?»

Kyungsoo shrugs, bowing his head. The palms fall on his shoulders, pulling the edges of his shirt, unhooking the buttons one by one.

«Definitely...»

Kyungsoo crouches against Baekhyun's neck, spreads his knees wider, hisses with burning pain in his lower back, and throws his head back. Goosebumps run down Baekhyun's skin as he stares at the vein throbbing under the thin skin of his neck. He smirks, running his hand over it, so Kyungsoo flinches, immediately looks down and snorts.

Because Baekhyun seems to have withdrawn into himself.

«I can see that you're _aroused_... I can _feel_ it, Baekhyun... what are you waiting for?»

«Are you sure you want this?»

«I'm sure. Come on, _take_ what I'm give you and shut up...»

Kyungsoo arches back, pushing him weakly forward. Waiting for Baekhyun to wake up and take action. He runs his palm over his frozen face, tracing the line of the cheekbones and running his fingertips over Baekhyun's dry lips. The phalanges are immersed in the mouth cavity one by one.

«You _like_ it, Baekhyun...» Kyungsoo whispers, feeling his tongue burning hot on his skin, and pushes his fingers deeper, looking Baekhyun in the eye. «You like it, _don't you_...»

In the eyes of both, only the glare of the lava lamp is reflected.

Baekhyun, exhaling heavily, presses his palm against Kyungsoo's neck, forcing him to stop. The palms themselves fall on the lower back and pull closer. His lips cover his own again as Kyungsoo moans weakly as he pushes forward.

«Be my model today, Kyungsoo...»

The latter's fingers tangled in the belt on Baekhyun's pants, exhaling too annoyed and frustrated until he succumbs. Kyungsoo looks at him for a while and blushes visibly due to the temperature rise in the room from the two of them.

«Which one? You have a lot of them...»

«Mine... _unique_ … model named Do Kyungsoo, which no one will see the way you are now… just _mine_...»

Kyungsoo doesn't even notice how he finds himself sitting on Baekhyun's lap completely naked, flushed. The kind that no other model has ever been in Byun Baekhyun's hands. Now he poses only for him. He gets hot from the cold-burning palms all over his body, almost howls from a pleasant pulling pain in his lower back when Baekhyun slowly adds his fingers, moans with pleasure into strong kisses when he abruptly moves his hips, biting the skin on his neck. Only Kyungsoo understands Baekhyun here, who gives all of himself, accepts everything that he, without restraining, allows to come out. Kyungsoo leads his open palm along the often rising chest, presses, so that the wide chair from rhythmic movements moves to the panoramic, already curtained window. Legs helplessly rest on the chair's legs, stopping from another movement to the side when Baekhyun exhales over his ear, driving in and driving in with renewed vigor.

Kyungsoo only bends more in his back from the hands squeezing him, sobs from the sensations that fetter everything inside with a tight chain. Moans as Baekhyun pulls him over and kisses him. So possessive that it leads him to heaven.

«You fucking care about me, Kyungsoo... even about my dramas...»

« _Never_...» he hoarsely says, weakly resting his forehead on his forehead.

«Do you agree to be _my_ model?»

Kyungsoo exhales in confusion, eyebrows drawn up to the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun doesn't answer, just grins, closing his eyes.

Such Kyungsoo is only alone with him.

Only for him.

_Because Do Kyungsoo just signed up only for Baekhyun._


End file.
